


Our Business Is Life Itself

by Teaotter



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Fanart, Fanmix, Format: Streaming, Gen, grooveshark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Covert art for my fanmix; includes track listing. Modified playlist available at Grooveshark, link below.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Business Is Life Itself

Cover:

Modified playlist is available streaming on Grooveshark [here](http://grooveshark.com/#!/playlist/Our+Business+Is+Life+Itself/69650933). They don't have Munch's Groove or Born to Die, but the rest are available.


End file.
